


Byler and Reddie Prompts

by teej_318



Series: Byler and Reddie Oneshots [1]
Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Mike Wheeler, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Byeler - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Will Byers, M/M, Mike Wheeler Loves Will Byers, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teej_318/pseuds/teej_318
Summary: I'm looking for Byler and Reddie prompts! Please send them my way! I will post them with this ask as a series.





	Byler and Reddie Prompts

All right, y'all: I'm looking for people to send me prompts for Byler and Reddie one-shots! I'm also down for doing full stories with these ships, so if you have ideas for those, send them my way, too! I also have ideas of my own for one-shots that will be posted to this collection as well.

 

Some guidelines if you send them to me:

1\. I mainly write fluff and angst. Though I don’t mind reading smut stories with these ships, I don’t write them. I don’t write smut, so if you send me smut ideas, they probably won’t get written.

2\. Aged up characters is totally fine.

3\. For the most part, I’d like to write alternative universes with No Pennywise/No Upside Down. My children should be able to rest from those entities coming after them.

4\. If you’d like the other characters to appear, let me know and tell me what role you’d like them to play. Otherwise, these stories will primarily focus on the characters in the ships.

5\. I’m totally down for doing crossovers, so send those ideas too!

I’ll be writing these stories throughout July for Camp NaNoWriMo, and I’ll be posting them with this story as a collection. 

Thanks in advance!


End file.
